Nithya
Nithya is currently the Grand Goddess of Creation, formerly a goddess of balance. Unlike the other First Gods, she did not seal herself away when the Diamas Harmonia was destroyed, and was unable to survive with the lowered amounts of magic. When she sensed her time was coming to an end, she created the first Balancers to take up her honor- however, she came into contact with a shard of the Diamas Harmonia, the Harmonia white opal. When she came into contact with it, it bonded with her and embedded itself in her chest, which provided enough magic to keep her alive, and also ascended her to Grand Goddess of Creation, as she was the only god still alive and not in magical hypersleep at the time. While not exactly the most social person, she is extremely caring and motherly towards the other gods, doing anything she possibly can to protect her "children". This can lead to her being frighteningly ruthless in battle if the Harmonia Temple or any of the other gods are in danger. She greatly values life of all kinds, and she dedicates some of her time to protecting and healing planets that have been given a godly blessing of some sort- like Earth! Considering that she didn't create most of the universe, she spends another fair chunk of her time exploring it out of curiosity. A magical map in the Harmonia Temple records the areas of the universe she's been to, and she acknowledges that it'll likely never be complete due to the universe's infinite nature. She is mute, and communicates through telepathy. Her voice is hauntingly beautiful, but somewhat artificial-sounding. Before she ascended to Grand Goddess, she did not have any telepathic abilities, and used sign language to communicate. She still knows sign language and can sign to communicate in situations where her telepathy won't work or won't be picked up, like through recording or with species that can't read telepathic signals. Appearance Nithya's hair is flat and black, and she wears a pin in it with white swirls and cream-colored feathers. She wears a similar pin at the top of her gray robe, and her shoes have a similar look. Quotes *'' *'' Trivia *Nithya existed well before her official debut in a concept form, but was never mentioned before officially debuting on the welcometowindsong RP blog. Gallery Nithyaaa.PNG|First concept Nithya.PNG Nithy.png|By PsychicEspeon request_for_rezo_nance__nithya_by_aronora-d8osz02.jpg|By aronora on dA Nith.png|Made by Rasdberry The Final First God.PNG NithyaHeadXPPP.png|Made by Lpcarver NZFptgB.png|Made in a dressup art a bunch of memes.png angry_nithya_is_angry_by_rezo_nance-d94ipne.png|A salt nithyaaaa.png|Updated recolor.me image Divine Retribution.png|* It feels like the entire universe is going to crush you. meme team.png|With Harmony, in an alt outfit what is it you fear.png|''"What is it you fear? T̷h̨è end ͠of͢ ̵yóur tri̛v͡ial͏ ҉exi̶s̶ten͡c̶e?̴"'' Justice.png|An Arceus-themed alt outfit Silvie's Gala characters.png|Gala outfit... A fun by Almei Climb Up! And Get The Last Chance!.png Collab part3.png|In a Big Ol' Collab. With Hysteria, Kodai and Vatenor. Photos from Harmonia.png Aftermath.png NithyaNova.png|By Nova True eye color Nithya.png|With her natural eye color. Nithya head.png Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:N Category:Fandomless Category:FPLC-Tied Category:Silvie's Favorites Category:Harmonia Mythos